


his silence

by svftstan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, Deaf Character, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, M/M, Minor Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Reincarnation, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svftstan/pseuds/svftstan
Summary: where whatever music you listen to, your soulmate hears too but yuta is deaf and doyoung is sure he doesn’t have a soulmate because it’s always dead silent.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. his silence

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU READ THIS, I DONT WANT TO TRIGGER ANYONE!
> 
> [Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4yiulXtPbBm6nvKPng8XT0?si=2cdPzeMUT3uJ_AJ5pqxt2w)

Silence, to Kim Doyoung, was louder than drums. Hearing nothing at all was louder than a herd of bison, speeding away from a predator in synchronised huffs and stomps. 

Doyoung wasn’t born to be an optimistic person, having homophobic parents as an openly gay male, he’d learned that life sucked pretty quickly when he was kicked out at the age of seventeen and forced to live with his best friend, Taeyong. He knew there was no point in being hopeful at a very young age so by the time he was twenty, Kim Doyoung knew that he had no soulmate. 

Soulmates were something which everyone had, normally, they are your other half whether it be romantically or platonically and the only way you knew your soulmate was simply because of music. If your other half was listening to a song, you could hear that song from anywhere in the world. 

Doyoung had never heard any music. 

Myths were whispered from generation to generation of soulmates so strong that they even shared the sound of bells from church clock towers, the smallest sound of even faint or small instruments and there were even rumours of birds singing with each other. 

Doyoung found it unfair and often cursed that favouritism between humans was a torturous thing because he couldn’t even hear music, no wonder bells or birds. 

Nakamoto Yuta was the exact same—they really did make the perfect pair if you thought about it. Yuta couldn’t even hear his own mother’s voice, he knew he’d never hear music from his soulmate. 

People around him were led to believe he led a good life, he was born into a rich family, became a model for his mother’s clothing brand and has been on magazine covers since he was a child. Despite all this, there was a large plot twist behind our leading characters' lives. His family was classically corrupt, all were desperate for money, his parents constantly cheated on each other and his life was very often on the line. Yuta was forced into the beauty industry, told to sit quiet and still and deal with it and it wasn’t like he could do much less. His mother didn’t wish to have an imperfect baby and he was the disappointment of the family but Yuta often cursed in his head that it was her fault in the first place. 

While his father wanted a baby because he was old money and needed a heir for the multiple different businesses he owned and to become president after him, his mother was the exact opposite. An eighteen year-old gold digger who’d simply married because she needed money to grow her small clothing brand—that is the only way to make a name for yourself in that type of industry. She pretended to agree but she tried to kill him by taking all sorts of drugs in hopes to kill the growing child inside of her, it didn’t work however, it only worked to stunt his developing ear canals so he was born deaf. Not wanting a child in the first place and being given a not fully developed one as punishment for trying to take another’s life away, it wasn’t unusual for Yuta to get hit if he did wrong. It’s not like his father cared, a deaf child was a shame and he was often only used as a pity vote from the public by his own father. 

This so-called “perfect life”, Yuta truly dreamed of having it. He didn’t care for money or goodies, he simply wished to have the love of a parental figure. 

★★

When Taeyong met his soulmate, a short black haired male that Doyoung didn’t very often get along with called Ten, he couldn’t help but feel jealous. It was natural so he never felt ashamed of that jealousy, Taeyong even knew of his emotions since they treated each other like brothers and told one another everything, Taeyong didn’t humiliate him for it. 

Doyoung still remembers his mother’s loud and chesty voice (it was chesty since she smoked almost twenty packs of cigarettes a day), when she scolded him for throwing a hissy fit when this kid in his class had a newer version of a game than him. Even if that kid WAS Taeyong and it did become the beginning of a very odd but very long friendship between the two, his mother still laid into him about throwing a tantrum. It was that day that Doyoung had decided that he liked Taeyongs single father a lot more than he liked either of his parents— considering what eventually happened to their relationship, maybe his childish instincts weren’t so off after all—as the man had turned around to his mother and said that jealousy is a natural emotion and someone should not feel any type of doubt for expressing those emotions, and then handed him Taeyong’s 3Ds which the older didn’t mind him doing at all. 

Taeyong’s dads words were often repeated in his head even if he was too young to remember much else and Doyoung often reminded himself of those words when he ever felt any type of uncertainty about the way he was feeling. 

The black haired male didn’t very often have to remind himself of those words though because he didn’t feel envious that commonly, the only person which Doyoung would wish to be in their place was Taeyong; who didn’t have everything he wanted but also had more than nothing at the same time. Taeyong had a supportive parent unlike Doyoung but he also only had one parent, Doyoung also couldn’t help but envy his sharp features but his not-by-blood-brother always looked so exhausted and drained thanks to the constant late nights at the dance studio. He couldn’t help but desire to have a hobby he was as passionate about as the blonde male but Taeyong didn’t see it as a hobby, dancing was his life and he was so very critical with himself about his movements and with the idea of getting better; Doyoung would never put in that much effort. 

The most recent thing which he wished to have was a soulmate, he didn’t want Ten specifically but just a soulmate in general. Taeyong tried to tell him that they’d be along soon but Doyoung knew, deep down, he didn’t have one. Maybe he just didn’t suit anyone in this life, maybe he’d find one in his next when they’d actually be someone which could put up with him but it was obvious that for now, he’d be unable to meet his other half. 

★★

Change was never something which came easy to Yuta, whether it was something small or a life changing moment, he hated change. 

Walking into a new dance studio, Yuta didn’t hear the music playing as he had to look to see if anyone was dancing in the first place. Noticing Ten’s black and shiny hair, he didn’t care to think about who was beside him and decided to just put his friend's bag of clothes on the floor before using said bag as a pillow, clearly ignoring Ten roughly signalling him to get up. 

Another male stood beside his best friend, he was only slightly taller than the both of them and had blonde hair which was slightly longer than average but still shorter than Yuta’s own. He wore loose clothes, the top still managing to stick to himself though thanks to the sweat rolling off him in bucket loads. The Japanese male tried not to stare but it was hard when he was as pretty, probably prettier, than some of the arrogant people which he had to unfortunately surround himself with. 

‘Can you not stare at my soulmate?’ Chittaphon had signed at him, sighing at the raised eyebrow which graced the red heads face. 

‘You found your soulmate?’ Ten wanted to yell that he’d texted him this yesterday but he knew that it was pretty useless and decided to start signing aggressively instead. 

‘I told you this yesterday! Do you not check your phone?’ Some of it was actually quite difficult for Yuta to understand considering how rushed it was but he eventually deciphered it, shrugging. 

If his mother or father were ever actually home, it wasn’t unusual for them to look at his phone to make sure he wouldn’t act up, his mother actually loved Ten and was the reason they were friends in the first place so she’d even eagerly reply to any of his unopened messages, his father however, did not like Ten at all and believed he acted too flamboyant— he meant gay but was trying not to say it out loud as though it was some slur, Yuta would love to see his fathers reactions to the sweaty man which Ten was currently clinging to. 

‘Father was home.’ Ten knew well enough what that meant, even if his parents pretended to be nice at the charity events, they were anything but and Ten had quickly come to learn that. ‘Sorry for staring, he looks like a model.’

Chittaphon had excitedly nodded and started wildly talking to the male beside him. From what Yuta could make out from his lips, he was bragging to his soulmate about how a model had just called him pretty, and said soulmate looked very shocked and very red.

It seemed like the other was thanking him, judging by the slight bows and movement of his lips before he suddenly looked sheepish, as though he realised when he’d down but Yuta just let out a small huff of laughter. 

‘Are you staying to watch our practice? Taeyong’s friend is coming to pick us up for food after, you can join us’ When Ten signed out his boyfriends name, Yuta knew he wouldn’t be able to pronounce it out loud. 

Yuta was very self conscious of the way he spoke, he couldn’t hear what he was saying so he knew it wouldn’t sound the same as other people and his parents always told him to just be quiet, they never wished to hear him speak. Ten however, he was different. Ten encouraged him, told him his voice was beautiful and taught him how to enunciate his words but he still couldn’t quite get there with his T’s. 

‘Sure, I’m hungry anyways.’

Normally this would be far too much change for Yuta, going to a new place twice, meeting two new people in the same day but considering the recent thoughts which hounded his mind, he decided that maybe sometimes change was good and probably needed. 

★★

Yuta and Doyoung met each other for the first time outside Kim’s studios, the dance studio which each of their friends danced at. It wasn’t an unusual meeting but it wasn’t very common either, an awkward wave since Yuta didn’t really like touching people which he didn’t know much about and Doyoung felt too awkward to go in for a handshake anyways. 

Everyone rants and raves about how incredibly beautiful meeting your soulmate is, screams about fireworks and this magical buzz but when you have soulmates that believe they have no soulmate, how special can it get when they don’t even realise they’re each other’s other half. 

Truthly, meeting your soulmate is awkward, confusing and weird. How are you supposed to act? What are you supposed to say? A soulmate is someone you’re supposed to be connected to so do you act like you’ve known each other a decade? Do you hug? Kiss? But you’ve only just met your soulmate, even if you’re meant to be, you can’t immediately fall in love with someone you just met simply because they’re your soulmate. 

It’s totally possible to fall in love with the word soulmate and anyone attached to said word, but the idea of you falling in “love” with that just to have it snatched away in seconds once that soulmate realises you’re only platonic is still heartbreaking, a whole new type of heartbreak. 

The place which the four friends/strangers went wasn’t as posh as Yuta was used to but he liked it. He loved the fact it was semi empty because it was during schools hours, he loved the slowly dying fan which hung from the ceiling, a dirty light blue colour as the paint peeled off the blades, he loved the blue and white striped wallpaper that covered two walls, the other two walls were white and one was actually to write and draw on judging by the cute little smiley sign which says ‘please write here!’ His favourite was the booths which they'd wandered towards, the place obviously being an American themed diner as the tables were a sparkling silver that slightly rusted at the corners and the chairs were a cute blue and white. 

Doyoung couldn’t help but hum along as Listen Before I Go played quietly over the diner speakers. 

Sitting beside Yuta, silently cursing his best friend who had pushed him to do so, he didn’t need to look at the menu considering how often he came here as he instead passed the worn laminated booklet, that was clearly falling apart, to Yuta who thanked him while mouthing those words with a small smile, Doyoung ignored the feeling of small happiness which bubbled in his chest because he didn’t really like that feeling. 

The day didn’t go too badly although it didn’t go brilliantly either. Ten almost stabbing the waitress for batting her eyelashes at his best friend— said best friend, completely oblivious and not caring about his surroundings whatsoever —was definitely a new experience he didn’t expect to witness. Writing his name on the cute drawing wall in strikingly gold pen while Yuta wrote his name in matching silver and drawing extraordinary pictures around them was a comforting moment for Doyoung, it made him feel as though he’d bonded with his new friend even if it was very hard for the two to do so.

Afterwards, the four had gone to muck about at a local playground which he and Taeyong often went to as kids. 

When he heard Yuta laugh while he was pushing him on the swings, his loud voice with slight off pronunciation telling him to push higher, it was then that Doyoung decided that his laugh was his favourite noise, his voice in general was his favourite melody.

★★

It wasn’t very often that Yuta saw his parents, he didn’t even see them at christmas and yet he still lived with them. 

Despite this, they tracked his phone, made bodyguards follow him around, looked through his phone and his messages and even kept cameras everywhere around the house so they could watch him if need be, the only place he had privacy was the bathroom which he was oh so grateful for. 

Today was odd for him, sitting in the back of his fathers limo while his mother was trying to lecture him about his upcoming catwalk as they were stuck in traffic on the way to the show, he wanted to smash himself over the head with his mother’s parasol and he was very close to doing so if his father gave him one more disgusted look. 

They were on the top of Hangang bridge and they were very obviously being followed by a news car but that was pretty common when you are the son of the mayor. Yuta couldn’t help but look out the window and over the side, suddenly remembering the little booklet which he had in the inside pocket of the blazer that he was wearing. 

It bugged him how outspoken he was, his parents didn’t even care to learn sign language. The only way they would speak to him was reading notes he wrote so he commonly carried a book just in case but his mother even ignored that sometimes. 

Pulling the booklet out his pocket as well as a pencil, he didn’t want to a accidentally get pen ink on his Prada blazer, he tried to ask his mother why she was even with him but she simply rolled her eyes and pushed the book away as a means to ignore him, continuing her rant about everything he shouldn’t do at the walk. 

It was the final straw for him as he opened the door— feeling thankful that he threw that tantrum when he was younger and had thrown his head at the window to open it and severely hurt himself because ever since, the drivers of the family had refused to put child lock on in case he attempted it again —stomping over to the banister of the bridge, almost causing an accident on the way, as he quickly stood with his heels hanging off the side and staring at his parents while they stormed over and probably screamed at him to get down. 

The news team had come out and began recording which he felt guilty, he didn’t really want more people than needed to see what he was going to do so he only hoped they’d blur it out. 

His thin white jumper was nothing to battle the icy winds which felt ten times worse since he stood high in the sky, the water below him was rough and Yuta knew it was probably loud. It smelt like the sea weirdly enough but Yuta was reminded of when he went to Spain for a beach photoshoot and it smelled similar to what he smelt when he sunbathed on the beach with Ten. 

Despite him being the deaf one, it felt like everyone else were the ones who couldn’t hear him, here he stood on the banister of the Hangang bridge with reporters surrounding him but their attention was on his mother as she laughed it off, said he was just joking, doubted what he would truly do. Dropping his small notebook to the floor in front of him, the noise must have been loud enough to catch their attention as they turned around, just in time to record him falling backwards.

Peace and quiet was all he’d ever heard in his life time as he only wished that he could hear his mother’s regretful cries but he still heard nothing, his body going cold as soon as it hit the water below as he slowly drifted to the river bed, a comfy place to sleep as he shut his eyes and attempted to ignore the pain of his lungs slowly filling up with water. 

  
  
  


Crumbling to the floor in the middle of the shopping centre, Doyoung could hear the panicked calls of workers and his best friend and best friend's boyfriend, a sharp pain in his heart made him cry out as he doubled over and didn’t even notice the tears beginning to stream down his face. What’s wrong with me? Am I having a heart attack? These were the only thoughts running through his head as the pain got worse, the workers calling over help. 

After describing the feeling to an on-site paramedic and being completely checked over, the pitiful eyes which stared back at him left a distasteful taste in his mouth. 

“It’s your heart cracking, it’s what happens when your soulmate dies.” Doyoung was so dissociated, so very confused, soulmate? He didn’t have one. You’re only supposed to feel your soulmate dying if you’ve actually met them. 

His confusion was quickly interrupted by Ten’s loud cries as his eyes first looked at him before travelling to where he was watching, there, on the tv screen which hung on the wall, the news played. Yuta’s body falling from a bridge was traumatising to watch for anyone, judging by Chittaphon’s loud cries and the complete silence in the rest of the area, every bit of realisation suddenly came rushing down on Doyoung as the pain seemed to get worse the more he watched. 

★★

Yuta Nakamoto was pronounced dead by suicide at 12:14pm on the 21st of November after they’d managed to fish his body from the river below. 

The funeral was held only days later and if Ten wasn’t crying his eyes out, he would’ve slapped Yuta’s mum for pretending to care about her dead child, he would’ve screamed in Yuta’s dad’s face for making the funeral a public thing, something so disgustingly disrespectful and Ten knew Yuta would’ve hated it. 

  
  


Doyoung looked quite literally dead inside, Ten had heard about soulmates almost dying of a broken heart after their other half’s death but Ten and Taeyong weren’t too sure what was the result of soulmates who didn’t know they were each other's soulmates. 

A newsagent had managed to pick up Yuta’s little book before anyone else and everything had been released before Ten was given it since Yuta’s parents were being arrested for manslaughter and child abuse, his father being completely striped of his mayor title and his mother’s business had quickly gone bankrupt. 

Ten couldn’t help but feel upset when the contents had been released, he’d read it but he used to be allowed to look at it when Yuta was alive anyways, it contained private information and it really devastated Ten when people read it. A new page had been recently added though, his dying message, even if people were supposed to read it, it burned a hole through Ten’s heart when they actually did. 

The front of the plain black book was filled with drawings, some Chittaphon had done and that’s where Yuta kept them. The black haired male still remembers them both doodling on the first page at the age of sixteen with the title, ‘our future tattoos’. Weirdly enough, they’d both been reckless at nineteen and given each other matching stick ‘n’ poke tattoos, it was the most painful thing Ten had ever committed too but when he looked down at his thigh and saw the cute matching ‘½’ tattoo, he knew he’d never regret it. The best drawing in the book was actually something they’d done together. Ten remembered seeing a tiktok about not lifting the pen off the paper and taking it in turns to do it to see the result and somehow, they’d drawn this beautiful large swan as though it was about to start flying. 

Two new drawings which Ten had never seen before were absolutely stunning. He remembered the older male talking about how he’d wanted to practice drawing facial features so when Ten turned to one of the last few pages and saw a drawing of him and Taeyong joking about, he shouldn’t have really been that surprised but considering the attention to detail, he was so amazed by how much his best friends drawing had improved since they’d met at the age of eleven. 

The second to last page had actually pained Ten and he knew he had to show the person which was drawn but he was worried he might become a sobbing mess— it was only recently that they’d even managed to get him out of bed but he walked around like an empty shell of a person. The drawing was a coloured drawing of Doyoung and it looked like a picture which had been taken when they’d both been playing on the swings. Doyoung looked so extremely happy and it gave Ten chills to think they’d been soulmates without knowing, they would’ve been so very perfect for eachother. 

★★

❝ _if people are reading this, my plan must have worked. i want to apologise to anyone that may have seen my death and it upset you, i know there’s a huge possibility when jumping off of a public bridge but i feel like it’s the only way i can get my parents to listen to me without actually hearing my voice._

_my name is yuta nakamoto and i am deaf._

_the only means i can communicate by is sign language or writing my words down on a piece of paper but my parents never bothered to learn sign language and they never cared enough to read what i have to say. i can talk but i know i do not sound the same as other people so i do not like to, my parents already emotionally manipulated me enough, i will never give them another one of my “weaknesses” for them to nitpick at._

_i want to tell the world about the horrible human beings i’m related to but i want to appreciate the better things in life first, well, the only good thing in life._

_thank you tennie. i know i should tell you i’m doing this but i know you’d convince me out of it, convince me there’s a better way and there probably is but i guess this is me finally giving up. you mean the world to me, i never really understood the saying “blood is thicker than water” because you always proved it wrong and i’m so happy i met you. i would’ve ended it a lot sooner if i didn’t have you and i love you lots and i’m so happy to have a brother like you, let’s meet in our next life, okay?_

_my parents should be arrested on charges of child abuse (physically and mentally, look through my hospital records) and manslaughter, i heard that if you are the cause of someone’s suicide, sometimes you get charged so i hope that’ll happen to them too._

_i’m sorry again._

_p.s - taeyong, is you hurt ten then so help me i will come back and haunt your ass._

_p.p.s - i really hope my gut feeling is wrong, i can't imagine how much pain you’re going through right now if it’s right but doyoung, please cheer up for me._ ❞

★★

After Ten’s wedding, he’d run straight to his best friend's grave to tell him all about it, it was something he always did when something amazing happened to him. 

And even though Ten’s mother had never liked tattoos, she complimented the one on his back which said ‘we only part to meet again’ and had yuta’s name and birthday on it. 


	2. his beautiful voice

Doyoung was pretty sure that there was either something wrong with his soulmate or they were insane and had a death wish because if he heard Moral of the Story or Teenage Mind one more time, he’d murder them as soon as they met. 

Doyoung had no clue why his soulmate listened to such depressing music but sometimes he wished he’d just be quiet for at least a minute so he could get some peace. The only time he’d heard any good music was when he played j-rock bands on repeat and even if Doyoung sometimes didn’t understand the lyrics, he’d much rather listened to Paper Planes by ONE OK ROCK than I Lost a Friend by FINNEAS for the eighth time this week. 

Sitting in his genetic engineering class and suddenly hearing Blaze by Rolling Quartz, Doyoung knew that he wouldn’t be able to get his work done with such noise going on in his head. Don’t get Doyoung wrong, he loved music just as much as the next person but how his soulmate had this much spare time, he had absolutely no clue. And how they could go from rock to rnb to country to kpop in a matter of minuets, the brunette seriously wondered what the fuck his soulmates playlist even looked like or was called because it was an absolute mess of emotions. 

Doyoung was studying to become a doctor, always sitting in classes or locked up in his room so often that he didn’t even have a social life. The closest person he would class as a friend was an underclassman that had started his university a few years early because of his smarts and his name was Na Jaemin. 

Jaemin was lovely. Despite being only nineteen, he kept up with the work so well that he was even more ahead than some of his classmates. He treated Doyoung like he was his younger brother and Doyoung had never felt more accepted in his life, his parents having been quite pushy since a young age about his academics and career so Doyoung had never had many friends at all. Doyoung didn’t know much about his ‘friend’ though, only heard rumours of people calling him horrible names and Doyoung could never understand why, he was the youngest and they should take care of him but they instead decided it was a good excuse to start mean rumours. Maybe that was truly the reason why he’d never bothered to make friends despite others efforts, he’d never been one for bullying behind others backs and to do it to someone as nice as Nana was just shocking to him. 

“Hyung, do you want to come get a drink at the café during break?” Said boy's voice had shocked him out of his thoughts and normally he’d decline and go sit outside his next class and study more but maybe his thoughts from before had made him give the younger a pity vote. 

“Sure.” 

The only place to get a drink near campus was a café for desserts just outside the main gates, Doyoung often went there if he needed energy to complete homework late at night since it stayed open long and the waiter was always the same, a pink haired boy who seemed only a few years older than himself and just as sweet as the treats he made. 

Even if Doyoung had never known a pinkette— besides the time when Jaemin first started university with pink hair but it had been quickly changed to blue —but weirdly enough, Doyoung felt as though he knew him. ‘Taeyong’ was the name tag loosely clipped to his always messy white apron and Doyoung didn’t recognise his name either but when he flashed his large sparkly eyes and equally as sparkly smile, Doyoung often had a sense of deja vu. He often shook off the feeling, not very much believing in reincarnation since he often liked to answer those types of things with a more logical explanation. 

Pink Fondant was always more on the cutesy side, the walls were white with one chalk wall where people could doodle as they please, very often it was decorated in beautiful drawings of flowers which the waiter often said that a special friend always did for him. The floor was lino, slightly softer and less likely to hurt when the part timer tripped like he sometimes would. The tables were all marble white and the chairs were a soft type in the colour plush pink. The walls had beautiful different pictures which were all different styles but somehow all fit the theme of the café. Doyoung’s favourite was a beautiful drawing of a skull listening to headphones, the whole page decorated in pink and white roses to fit the cafe theme, a very rough signature sat at the bottom so it was obviously a hand drawn piece but Doyoung often thought that it looked oddly realistic. 

“You can find a table and I’ll order, what do you want?” Doyoung didn’t see the point in arguing since he knew how stubborn his classmate could be so he simply told Jaemin his coffee order, something which was strong enough to keep him awake but also didn’t taste like the hell which Jaemin liked to drink. 

When Be Alright by Dean Lewis started to play quietly over the speakers, barely being heard thanks to the rowdy college kids which sat in the corner, Doyoung couldn’t help but smile at the fact it was something his soulmate would listen to. Hearing it, Doyoung felt oddly sad and he had no idea why, he didn’t even have anything to be sad about but for some reason it caused a weird lump in his throat and gave him a heavy heart. 

A drink being placed in front of him had luckily distracted him from his weird thoughts and Doyoung smiled back at the blue haired male that seemed to tower over him. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” 

★★

Doyoung doesn’t know why he said yes, there was a cold chill in the air since it was November and winter was quickly becoming overwhelming. He cuddled closer to his faux fur coat, an old one which his grandma had given him before she’d died and was probably worth thousands now. Other kids had often made fun of him for having it while growing up but he’d never cared, it was a beautiful memory of hers which he kept close to his heart. 

They’d eventually wandered so far that they’d somehow ended up on the athletics side of campus, sitting down on the benches and watching a group of boys play football. 

Doyoung had never understood sports, he’d never been good at them and he didn’t even like them so he’d never bothered to learn about any but you could easily tell they made a good team. 

A blonde male who seemed to be guiding the team was what caught Doyoung’s attention. He had slightly longer hair as it sat about his shoulders and was pulled back into a little man bun, it was platinum blonde and had these very pretty violet streaks at the ends. Even if Doyoung couldn’t hear his voice from where he sat, he imagined it to be light and airy but slightly lower when he concentrated and he wanted to get closer to actually see if he could prove himself right. 

It’s as though the footballer could feel someone watching him as he looked up and immediately met his eye, Doyoung feeling a sudden shiver again when those onyx eyes stared straight into his own. His smile was beautiful, wide and full of pearly white teeth and he quite literally took his breath away. For some odd reason, Doyoung felt himself smile back at the mysterious pretty boy which was odd since he didn’t smile often but for some reason, he felt like maybe the other needed this smile, needed a little bit of happiness. 

★★

Doyoung wishes he had time to think about the mystery boy again but his life quickly became busy again, their final prep tests coming up before they broke up for the christmas holidays so the soon-to-be doctor had to focus on his studies if he didn’t wish to moaned at all over his break by his overbearing mother. 

December seemed to bleed into November and suddenly, Doyoung blinked and it was late January and he was back in the same room, surrounded by the pastel blue walls of his dorm. Another year was over and done with but he still had another five and a half years till he could become a professional doctor. 

He’d been in his room only a day since coming back from his parents but he was already bored of seeing the same walls and decided to pay a visit to his favourite café despite the snow which was starting to settle and build on the pavement, ignoring the little voice inside his head which repeated how Taeyong would moan at him out of concern, again. 

While on his walk, wrapping himself up tight in his thick coat and tightening the burberry scarf around his neck which Jaemin had brought him for christmas— rich bitch. 

The faint words from Harry Styles song Fine Line had begun to softly play in his head and even if the song was a little on the slower side, it was obvious he wasn’t directly listening to it and he actually liked the song a lot. 

Rubbing his feet on the welcome mat as soon as he stepped inside, a familiar welcome was shouted from the counter which Taeyong and his part timer often did without even looking up, the old fashioned bell above the door being their helpful reminder. Doyoung wasn’t paying that much attention, far too distracted by closing the door behind him so he could stop the cold draft that attempted to force its way through, he felt bad for letting out the heat which Taeyong was obviously splurging on because of how cold the weather was outside. 

The quiet playing of Fine Line by Harry Styles made his head snap up, it felt as though the music was playing in both his head and through his own ears and Doyoung loved how much it synced up and made it louder, as though the soulmate gods were screaming at you that you and your soulmate were in the same room. 

Stood at the counter was a familiar blonde who looked at him with a familiar smile and Doyoung still had no idea why it felt so common to him. His roots were slightly darker than the first time they’d met and normally Doyoung would hate it but now he only thinks it's more enticing. His cheeks felt wet, as though he was crying, and maybe he was but he still didn’t know why, was it because he’d found his soulmate? He had wanted to meet them for a long time but he didn’t actively search for them, finding it pointless. For some reason, he accepted the hug when the slightly shorter male had pulled him close, he even squeezed him tighter, held him closer. 

“Are you okay?” The voice was more beautiful than he’d ever imagined, it made him feel as though he was being sung to by angels and he wanted to hit himself for how cringey his own thoughts were. 

Doyoung laughed at himself but it sounded out of breath and broken thanks to the tears streaming down his face, “I’m perfect, thank you.” 

_And maybe they would be alright._


End file.
